fiveworldadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy
Happy, is a blue Exceed from Extalia, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is Natsu's best friend and partner since his birth and has been by his side throughout many of their adventures together. He is also Carla's love interest. Statistics *'Name': Happy, Catmander *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 6 *'Birthday': June 20 *'Classification': Exceed, Fairy Tail Mage *'Height': 50 cm (1'8") *'Weight': 20 kg (43 lbs.) *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Blue Coat with White Underbelly *'Blood Type': A *'Attire': Green backpack *'Favorite Food': Fish *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Lucky (Father), Marl (Mother) *'Class': C-Class *'Skills': Aera, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability *'Standard Equipment': Fish and other snacks *'Weaknesses': Using Max Speed severely drains his Magic Power too quickly. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Max Speed Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Human level *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic with Aera, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ with Max Speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Average, most likely higher *'Striking Strength': Class H *'Durability': Likely Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Athlete *'Range': Human Range *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Poor Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green guild mark emblem that is on his back. When using his signature Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Unlike most characters, Happy usually does not wear clothes other than his bag. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his guildmates. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed and other cats like himself. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Aera: Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, at least faster than the speed of Mach 5. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Lisanna Strauss *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Carla *Pantherlily *Romeo Conbolt *Plue *Lector & Frosch *Millianna *Future Lucy Heartfilia Battles * Quotes *"Aye Sir!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Talking Animal Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Protagonists